Of Strawberries and Foxes
by Drago Cresta
Summary: What if someone else was there when Ichigo helped Chad. What if this person had a Secret of there own. Who is the mystery that is Kenji Unahana? Read and find out. warning Ichiruki shipper and Rangiku/OC Kenji.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach but I do own OC**

**So on to the story.**

* * *

**Of Strawberries & Foxes**

**By: **_**Drago Cresta**_

Prologue: Enter the Strange Strawberry & Suave Fox!

In an empty field stood a large teenager held down by another, and punch by another. Until an orange haired teen punch the teen holding down the large teen. As the orange boy was going to get the other attacker, he saw a black haired teen pull him back, and roundhouse kicked in mid-air.

"Hey that not nice, pounding on a guy who won't fight back." The black haired boy said in suave voice.

"Hm, you're the one they call Suave Fox right. Thanks for the help, but I could have got him." said the orange haired teen.

"Yes and your strange strawberry. You're welcome, but what was that big guy you didn't even lift a finger. You look as strong as an ox." said Suave Fox.

"Yeah Chad why didn't you defend yourself?!" asked/shouted Strawberry.

(Time skip everyone should know what happens here. Just add Suave Fox.)

"Hello? I need an ambulance. Send It to Nish-Toriya District Two, under the Onose River Bridge. There'll be…" said strawberry.

"One, two, three, four, five, five of 'em." said Suave Fox.

"Five of 'em." repeated strawberry.

(After the fight.)

"Is it a promise?" strawberry asked.

"… Okay." Chad answered.

"Hey Fox you got to promise too. It's best if we stick together, so what do say?" strawberry asked.

"Yeah sure, Kit. The name's Unohana Kenji." Kenji said in his usual suave voice.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." said strawberry.

That is how I remember it all three of us promised to protect what the other wanted to protect that day. That day they became my two best friends Chad, and Unohana Kenji. Up until now I still can't believe that Kenji literally stumbled on Chad getting jumped and me defending him.

"Oh sorry, my name is Kurosaki Ichigo. And I'm a Shinigami (Death God). I wasn't always a Shinigami; I was a reguler person like you, until I met a Shinigami by the name of Kuchiki Rukia. My entire life was turned around when a Hollow attacked my home."

"Ichigo I hope you're explaining what is what you'll get them confused." said a female voice.

"Rukia I was getting to that just let me tell the story. Anyways it may turn to narrate, so back off!" roared Ichigo.

"Are you sure I can do my drawing to help what is what." Rukia suggested

"No they don't need to see those horrid drawing of yours." stated Ichigo.

_ (Rukia throws a sketch pad at Ichigo nailing him in the head.)_

"Hey if you two don't relax I will take over for both of you parts. You two don't look like you could take the stress that comes from being an narrator." Kenji said in a sweet but scary way.

"Dude you're as scary as your mom when you do that." Ichigo said freaked out.

_(Kenji slapped him in the back off the head.)_

"Hey what was that for?" grumbled Ichigo.

"You're going to give away the story with that mouth of yours Kit." Kenji said with a disappointed look.

"Sorry, sorry so Shinigami fairy the soul of the departed to the next life (soul society: heaven and home of the shinigami.), and stop hollows. Hollows are souls that don't pass on and become monsters and feed off the living." Ichigo explained.

"Now we get to the story man I want in now." Roared a male voice.

"Renji get back there you don't pop up yet so just wait." Yelled Ichigo

"Now let the story begin." Ichigo roared.

_ (Sign drops in front Ichigo "Chapter End".)_

"WHAT. THAT'S IT FOR ME." Roared Ichigo

* * *

**Short I know but the next chapter should be longer hope you like.**

**Drago Out**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey there people this is chapter 1 hope you enjoy**

**Reminder I do not own bleach or any of it's characters but my OC Kenji.  
**

**So on with the story.**

**Bold: chapter name/Inborn power spirit/Zanpaku-to spirit**

**"Inborn power/Zanpaku-to spirit speaking"**

_**Bold-Italicized: Name of technique/attack/calling Zanpaku-to**_

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

**Chapter 1: Quincy, ****Shinigamis****, and Inborn Powers**

"We'll start with this, Hollow Bait. Whoever defeats the most Hollows in 24 hours wins. Agreed?" Uryu spoke with indifference.

"What you'll put everyone in danger." Ichigo roared and ran in the direction of his family.

"To bad, Kurosaki Ichigo. Your family aren't the only ones with inordinate spiritual gifts. There are others… close to you. Since you don't realize that you'll lose the game crippled by your on despair. And you'll realize how unfit you really are on the far bank of our Rubicon." Uryu spoke indifferently.

(At Karakura high school)

Orihime, Tatsuki, Ryo (Ryo Kunieda), and Chizuru were all cleaning up broken glass.

"Honestly, "my arm did it on its own!" -what are they first graders? They're mad 'cause they lost the state tournament." spoke Chizaru.

"That may be but it no excuse to vandalize the school." Ryo stated.

Orihime saw four strange figures standing on the roof.

"Tatsuki, Ryo, Chizuru, let's go! Let's go home!" she said to the others.

"What wrong? It's not like you to walk away from chores Orihime-chan." said Kenji

'Oh no Unohana-san is here to we got to go before those monsters come.' Orihime thought franticly.

"Oh it's nothing it just I want to check a new shop that opened up recently." Orihime said excitedly. 'I must stay calm to get everyone away from whatever those were.' She thought.

Orihime looked back to the roof, only to find that the figures were gone. Everyone looked, and only Kenji, Tatsuki, and Ryo saw the monsters in the air.

"Orihime move!" roared Kenji pushing Orihime just as one of the monsters with big fist slammed into him, sending him fling across the way.

"Kenji!" shouted the girls.

"No one get away from causing harm to a friend of mine and get away with it." Tatsuki said getting pumped.

"Tatsuki can you see them?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah, just now though, are they the reason you wanted to leave?" Tatsuki answered, Orihime nodded.

"I can see them as well." Ryo said.

"I can only see blurs." said Chizuru.

"I don't think you would want to." replied Ryo.

Three of the monsters attacked. The one with big fists to on Tatsuki, one with springs for legs went for Ryo, and one with a big head, and tentacles attacked Orihime.

Tatsuki was getting pounded by the monster and she couldn't do a thing. 'If I don't do something soon I going to die and so is the others. Kenji barley knows us and yet he didn't hesitate to defend us. I want to fight to protect everyone here.' thought Tatsuki.

Light glowed around Tatsuki's arm, and legs. When It vanished she wore gantlets and greaves that looked like dragons claws.

**"We are known as The Dragons Armor of Retribution."** spoke what sounded to Tatsuki as multiple voices in her head.

**"We are your power, your strength, and your shield. We can amplify your strength, summon fire for you to use, and block an attack and send it right back to the enemy two fold. Now make him feel the pain he inflicts two fold!"** roared the Armor.

_**"Dragon's Blow Back!"**_ roared Tatsuki.

Blue flames sounded Tatsuki's arm as she landed a punch to the monsters head causing it to explode.

**"Well done young one. We will speak when you need us, as for now use our power well, to protect what is precious through fist, flame, and shield."**

Tatsuki fell to her knees tired from her fight all she could do was hope that Ryo and Orihime can hold out until she could stand.

Ryo was dodging the monsters attacks as best as she could but to no avail.

'Damn this thing moves like it nothing at all. I have to win, if I don't everyone will be in danger, Tatsuki, Orihime, Chizuru, and Kenji. I have to win, I must win, if not for pride, but for my friends.' thought Ryo

**"That's good you got spirit so let work together then."** said a playful voice in her head.

All of a sudden Ryo legs were surrounded by blue flames. **"I am the Flames of the Cats, and I'm your power. I give you speed, agility, and ferocity to obliterate your foes now call with me…"** said Flame Cat.

_**"Leo's Roar!"**_ roared Ryo.

Ryo's foot connected to the monsters head and obliterated it.

**"Looks like my work is done bye, use this power well."** said Flame Cat.

Ryo kneeled down. "Damn I can't move." She muttered. She looked to Tatsuki who was coming to her.

"Hey Ryo can you move, It took a lot to get that monster." asked Tatsuki.

"Yeah, just barely let go check on Kenji over there." Ryo stated.

Orihime had just awoken her Shunshun-Rikka and healed Chizuru and defeated her monster, and met Tatsuki and Ryo as they all went to check on Kenji. Just as they got there the last monster they all forgot about landed behind them.

"Your right Ryo I wouldn't want to see it." Chizuru freaked out.

The monster looked like a giant pry-mantis with swords for hands.

"Well at least I don't need to share any more. You are all mine girls." The monster jumped at them.

Just as the monster was above them a shadow kick him away.

"That's not nice to attack women how are tired from a previous fight." said a suave voice.

"Unohana-san are you alright?" asked Chizuru

"Yes, fine. Though you girls did alright for your first time fighting Hollows, leave this one to me." Kenji said pulling a badge out. (same size and shape as Ichigo's except it has the official symbol, like Rukia's glove.)

He pressed the badge on his chest. All the girls looked in shock and awe as Kenji split in two. The Kenji wearing the school uniform fell to the ground in a heap. The other was wearing (to the girls anyways) a black Samurai Kimoto, and a katana on his belt.

"A Shinigami, how excellent, not only am I going to be able to get a taste of good soul, but a Shinigami's as well, now your dog chow to me." The Hollow roared, and attacked with his swords.

Kenji drew his blade and blocked the Hollow's blades. Just the Hollow notice Kenji's sword, and jumped back.

"It seems like you have a bad sword it sharpened on the wrong side." laughed the Hollow.

The girls looked, and indeed the hollow was right Kenji sword was sharpened on the wrong side.

"How are suppose to fight with a dull sword." roared Tatsurki.

Kenji turned to Tatsuki, and the other girls, and smirked.

"Have any of you ever heard of The Art of Rakurai (Lightning Strike)?" Kenji asked.

They shook their heads, no. Just then the Hollow jumped up to attack Kenji.

Kenji sheathed his blade, "Well by pulling the blade out of it scabbard in a flash…" Kenji disappeared as the Hollow landed ware he stood. He reappeared on top of the Hollows back holing his sword half drawn.

"How did you…" started the Hollow.

"…it turns a dull blade into a blade so sharp it can cut through boulders. **_Rakurai: Stance 4, Crossing Slice_.**" Kenji said as he completely sheathed his sword. When his guard touched the scabbard it made a cling sound. The Hollow all of a sudden was cut into quarters, and turned into dust. Kenji jumped before it disintegrated, landed back facing the Hollow.

"With this Sword and the Art of Rakurai… has earned me the name, Rakurai no Kitsune. (Demon Fox of Lightning Strike)" Kenji said in a way that said he truly lives up to his name.

The girls passed out from shock and fatigue.

"Seems like you got that one good, Kenji-kun." stated Urahara in a playful tone popping out of no ware.

"Indeed, are you sure he's ready?" asked Kenji.

"Yes, why don't you rest for now we have a lot to do." said Urahara.

(time skip Under Urahara's shop)

"Congratulations Kurosaki-san you have officially become a Shimigami." said Urahara as Ichigo slammed the butt of his hilt in his face.

"I swore that if I ever get out of there I would kick your butt." said Ichigo.

"That's perfect. Let's carry that spirit right into lesson three shall we!?" said Urahara as Kenji grabbed his hat off his head.

"I'll take over the lesson from here Urahara." said Kenji.

"As you wish Kenji-kun." said Urahara as he ran for cover.

Ichigo saw Kenji holding a sword in it's scabared in his left hand.

"Kenji, tell me are you a Shinigami?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes, so you better not drop your guard, or I might just kill you Ichigo. Now all you have to do is knock this hat off my head with you sword. There is no time limit for this lesson, but Ichigo remember I will not make it easy, you'll have to fight to complete this lesson." said Kenji as he placed Urahara's hat on his head.

Ichigo appeared in front of him and slashed upwards with his broken Zanpaku-to. He then jumped back as a small cut appeared on the brim of the hat.

"Ha I can finish this in five minutes." said Ichigo with a cocky attitude.

"Alright Ichigo let's see you do It." said Kenji drawing his blade out of it scabbard.

Meanwhile In a forest stream

Uryu stood in the stream.

"Yes! It's finished!" he said. He looked at the glove he wore. "Thank you Master!" he said solemnly.

Elsewhere in an abandoned warehouse

Three set of KABOOMS were heard coming from the warehouse. The warehouse wall had three holes in it.

Chad stood arm stretched in front of one hole, Tatsuki in front of another hole, with Ryo in front of the last.

"I did it!" roared Chad.

"Just like practice for karate." said Tatsuki.

"Simple enough." said Ryo.

"YAY, Chad, Tatsuki, Ryo, YAY! Now we can go to the Soul Society!" Orihime cheered.

"You fools! You've made a mess! Run! Out the back door!" Ordered Yoruichi.

Back at Urahara Shoten Basement

Tessai was pulling himself out of the large hole when he saw Urahara standing next to Jinta.

"Ah, Urahara-san shouldn't you be conducting Kurosaki-san the third lesson?" asked Tessai.

"Unfortunately Kenji-kun wanted to conducted It." said Urahara.

Fifty feet away from Urahara, Kenji was literally chasing after Ichigo. Kenji jumped up and did a down ward slash forcing Ichigo to block. That is when Ichigo noticed it.

"Kenji what is wrong with your blade it sharpened on the wrong side?" asked Ichigo.

"No Ichigo it's not. It's called a reversed blade sword. I made my Zanpaku-to like this so I would not bring to much harm to people." said Kenji.

"So when you told me you a pacifist you weren't kidding." said Ichigo.

"Yes I was not kidding, but when it comes to it I can be very much like a demon in battle. _**Bare your fangs… Saiyuki**_." said Kenji as a red light covered his blade, then faded.

Ichigo looked in shock. Kenji's blade had changed into a ninjato with a nine tailed fox engraved in the blade, three foot long, three inch wide blade, foot and a half long hilt, slanted guard and what looked like three feet of chain hanging on the butt of the hilt with a coin like pendent with a fox's face on it.

"The Zanpaku-to's name." Ichigo said numbly.

"Yes Ichigo Zanpaku-to's have names. And that was hers. I'm surprised she usually wouldn't be stopped by a broken blade like yours, she's more fierce." said Kenji.

Just then Kenji's blade cut half way through.

"Looks like I spoke to soon." said Kenji as he cut off a portion of Ichigo's blade.

"_This is bad._ _That's not fair! He cut my Zanpaku-to."_ thought Ichigo as he ran.

"Have I ever told you your sword is to big Ichigo." said Kenji running right behind Ichigo.

Ichigo swung behind him to try to get the hat on Kenji's head, only to have him move his head out of reach of Ichigo's broken sword.

"Humph. It not even filled with Spirit energy, it's just a big bag of fluff that's in the shape of a sword. That's why it shatters so easily." said Kenji as he slashed at Ichigo's sword cutting off what was left of Ichigo's blade, and guard leaving only the hilt.

"There now it's only the hilt. Truly you can just knock off the hat with just that, but I warn you try to fight me with that toy… I will kill you. My Zanpaku-to will slice you in half Ichigo." said Kenji in a menacing way. Ichigo ran for his life.

'I'm dead! He'll kill me for real!' thought Ichigo.

Just then Kenji appeared next to him, and slashed at Ichigo.

Ichigo ducked. 'How pathetic.'thought Ichigo ran away.

'What am I doing?' thought Ichigoas Kenji grabbed his collar and threw him down.

'Is this all the resolve I've got?' he thought as Kenji slashed down at Ichigo. Ichigo rolled out of the way.

'Pathetic! Shameful. A coward beyond all redemption… that's you.'Ichigo mentally berated himself. He looked up to see a man standing in front of him.

"Old man!" Ichigo said to the man.

"**Why do you run Ichigo? You still haven't called me."** said the old man.

"**Face forward Ichigo, you should be able to hear it now. What plugs your ears is only fear. There is only one enemy, and one of you. What is there to fear?"** said the old man.

Ichigo stopped in his tracks, and so did Kenji.

"What they stopped!?" said Jinta. As Uraharra look at Ichigo with a calculated stare.

"**Abandon your fear. Face forward. Advance, don't give an Inch. Retreat and you will age. Be afraid and you will die! Shout… my name!" said the old man.**

Ichigo got into a drawing stance. Looked at Kenji over his shoulder and roared.

**"ZANGETSU!" **shouted Ichigo, as an explosion erupted kicking up smoke.

"Wha… what now!?" said Jinta.

As the smoke cleared Ichigo was crouched down holding the hilt of a clever like blade.

"What kind of Zanpaku-to is that, it has no hilt or guard, It's not even shaped like a normal sword at all. The old one was better than that one." said Jinta as Tesai tenced.

"Now that you have drawn your Zanpaku-to, lesson three starts now." said Kenji.

"Sorry Kenji. You'll evade it as best as you can, right?" said Ichigo.

"Why?" asked Kenji.

"I probably can't restrain it." said Ichigo as the bandage from the last lesson ripped away.

**"Come and play Hitomi, Saiyuki. _Arctic shield_."** shouted Kenji.

Just as Ichigo slashed down, it caused an explosion.

Urahara's hat was airborne and slowly descending to the ground.

"Boy oh' boy you two killed my hat. Hmm… all this form one slash you're one scary kid, Kurosaki-san." said Urahara as he looked at the giant hole created from Ichigo's attack.

The sound of dripping caught Urahara's attention. He looked at Kenji.

"Are you alright Kenji-kun!?" asked Urahara.

"I'm fine but if I had been a split second slower on drawing them I would have lost an arm at least." said Kenji.

"And how do they feel about that?" asked Urahara.

"What do you think mad at me, and want to bleed the kit dry, but strangely enough they want to fight Zangetsu in a full on battle." said Kenji with a smile.

"So I take it that they like him that good." said Urahara.

"They've liked him since I first met the kit." said Urahara.

"Really! That's interesting, oh well. As for you Kurosaki-san you passed lesson three!" said Urahara.

"Kisuke, he's asleep." said Kenji in an annoyed tone.

"Oh' I knew that Kenji-kun." said Urahara as he blocked the lower half of his face with his fan.

* * *

**That ends chapter 1 hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Drago: Hello every one this is chapter 2 to Of Strawberries and Foxes.**

**Kenji: Drago-san your going to open the chapter just like that.**

**Drago: What wrong with this?**

**Ichigo: Your forgetting something.**

**Drago: ...**

**Ichigo: Did he really forget about...**

**Kenji: (Kenji covers Ichigo's mouth) Give him a second.**

**Drago: Ahh! I almost forgot the disclaimer. Thank You Kenji, Ichigo. (Drago bows) So who's going to say it me or one of you two?**

**Ichigo: Drago... (Ichigo starts only to be knocked out of the way by Ishin)**

**Ishin: Dose not own bleach or any of its characters, and is the creator of Kenji Unohana.**

**Ichigo: (Jumps up and roundhouse kicks Ishin in the face) I was going to do that Goat face.**

**Drago: So on with the story!**

**Ichigo: No wait... (Scene cut to black) **

* * *

**Chapter 2: last Summer and Summons to meet**

August 1

"Welcome home! You were gone so long Ichigo! I was so lonely playing all by myself!" shouted Keigo as he lunged to hug Ichigo, only to have his face meat Ichigo's raised foot.

"Nice to see you too." said Ichigo.

"You're mean!" said Keigo.

"Hey I'm back too! Did you miss me Keigo?!" said Mizurio as he walked over. Keigo looked to see Mizurio had gotten a golden tan.

"Shut up, you foreign devil! This salt should ward you off!" shouted Keigo as he threw salt on Mizurio. (Where the hell did he get the salt)

"Agh! It burns! It's making my tan sting!" said Mizurio.

'After completing my lesson at Urahara Shoten. While the guys prepare to open the gate to the Soul Society, I decided to enjoy a normal summer vacation. Maybe… my last.' thought Ichigo.

"Hey Keigo, what time is it?" asked Ichigo.

"3:10." said Keigo

"The fireworks aren't until tonight! Why did you drag us out In the middle of the day?" said

Ichigo.

"What're you saying?! Do you realize how much I've looked forward to this day?! I didn't sleep a wink last night!" shouted Keigo.

"You're like a grade school kid before a field trip." said Ichigo.

"If I could've had us meet at 11 p.m. in the morning!" shouted Keigo.

"That's not morning that would've been last night." said Ichigo.

"I locked myself in my house and played games I don't even like. I cleared five role-playing games in ten days!" said Keigo dramatically.

"I think you've finally found your calling in life." said Ichigo.

"Move!" said someone as they kicked Keigo in the back.

"Hey!" said the same voice.

"Tatsuki! Orihime! Ryo!" greeted Mizurio.

"Hey. Chad too? What a surprise…hey." said Ichigo.

"Well since you are all here let's go!" shouted Keigo as he ran ahead.

"I'll get him before he gets himself into trouble." said Mizurio as he went after Keigo.

"So they don't remember the incident?" asked Ryo.

"No Kenji said he wiped their memories, said something like they're not ready to know about the Soul Society yet." said Ichigo.

"Speaking of Unahana-kun, where is he?" asked Orihime.

"He said that he had to do something before he would be ready to go to Soul Society." said Ichigo.

"So Unahana- san is not with you?" asked Uryu.

"Uryu-san, why are you looking for Unohana-kun?" asked Orihime.

"I just had to ask him something. Well goodbye." said Uryu.

"Ichigo, do you know how Unohana-san get his powers." asked Tatsuki.

"All he said was that he was from Soul Society and that he will tell us when he's ready to tell us." said Ichigo.

"That explains a lot. Like why he kept avoiding Kuchiki-san the whole time she was here. Do you thing he's running from Soul Society for committing a crime?" said Orihime.

"No I asked Urahara about it all he said is that he could not stay in Soul Society any more, and that he would not do anything that would dishonor his mother or his name." said Ichigo.

"Who is Kenji's mother?" asked Ryo.

"I don't know. When I asked Hat & Clogs he just waved his fan in front of his face and said you'll have to go to Soul Society to find out, and that some things are best saved as a surprise." said Ichigo in an angry tone.

"Well let's go see the fireworks. I want to spend what could be our last summer vacation as best as I can." said Tatsuki

Seven days Later in Urahara Shoten Basement

Urahara looked up at the gate he had created, placing a hand on it.

"All right it's almost done. Are you ready Kenji-kun?" said Urahara.

"Yes so let call them." said Kenji.

1:00 am Kurosaki house hold

Ichigo sat on the bed, and opened his window.

(Flash Back)

"At 1:00 am seven days from now. Just open your window, and wait!" said Urahara enthusiastically.

(Flash Black End)

'I'm getting a really bad feeling about this.' thought Ichigo as he looked out the window with a scowl.

Just then he saw a large ball with a drawing of sorts of Urahara's face fly towards, and passed his head. It crashed into his closet doors with a sickening splat. Ichigo turned to look at what had happened and freaked out at what he saw.

"Gather in front of Urahara Shoten Immediately." was written on his closet doors in a red substance that looked like blood.

Cannon up until Ichigo turned into a ally way

Ishin pulled our two sticks of cigarette, and lit them holding out one as he smoked the other.

"Ishin I thought you quit." said Kenji as he took the stick Ishin held out.

"I only smoke when I'm stressed out. Ichigo's going to a dangerous place, so sorry if I feel a little stressed. Kenji I can't go for a lot reasons. So please bring him home safely." said Ishin.

"I will old friend. I've grown quite found of the kit. I'll bring him back in one piece." said Kenji as he blew out smoke.

"Hn. You're a lucky dog Kenji." said Ishin in a jealous tone.

"How so?" asked Kenji.

"You get to go on a trip with three beautiful women." said Ishin in a perverted way.

"Ishin you're such a hentai sometimes. I don't know how your wife puts up with you." said Kenji as he walked away.

"That coming from a man as old as me, who is pretending to be a teenager." said Ishin in rebuttal.

"I'll give you that. See you when we get back Ishin." said Kenji as he turned to walk away until a voice stopped him.

"Kenji-niisan just a reminder if he comes back with a missing limb you lose the same one as well." said a woman who just popped up next to Kenji holding a miniature hand held reishi bow to his neck.

"Got it Neesan so please can I leave now or they might leave without me." said Kenji nervously as he disappeared in a flash.

"Ishin-kun I hope you weren't thinking you could get away with making a comment like that were you." said the woman as she shifted the hand held bow in to a full sized raishi bow and pointed it to Ishin.

"Now dear, My sweetheart it was a harmless joke to get a rise out of Kenji-kun." said Ishin as he back away.

"Not from the look on you face!" said the woman menacingly.(a.n. If you can guess who this is kudos to you, and you know your bleach.)

With Ichigo

As Ichigo ran down the alley way he saw Orihime, and Tatsuki come out of another.

"Orihime, Tatsuki!" said Ichigo supersized.

"Ichigo!?" said Orihime and Tatsuki.

"Did you two get the summons too?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah." said Orihime sadly as Tatsuki looked upset.

"What's wrong? You two don't look well?" asked Ichigo.

"Well… Actually… I was told I had no scene of humor!" said Orihime.

"And I'm just upset If I wasn't at Orihime's house it would have been in my room. Also that's just sick sending messages like that!" said Tatsuki.

'Them too!?' thought Ichigo.

"Orihime, Tatsuki… I got Mr. Urahara's message too. Both of you are going then?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes ." said Orihime as Tatsuki nodded.

"Are you sure?" asked Ichigo.

"Of course! I've made up my mind!" said Orihime.

"If I don't go you and Kenji would be too busy fighting to watch Orihime, and Rukia's a friend we can't let her die." said Tatsuki with conviction.

"Alright. Then let hurry!" said Ichigo.

As Ichigo, Orihime, Tatsuki arrived at Urahara Shoten Ryo, and Chad were waiting.

"You two?" asked Ichigo.

"Hey you're early Chad, Ryo." said Orihime.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep. I was taking a walk and got the summons right over there." said Chad as he pointed to the ally to the right.

'The neighbors are going to love that!' thought Ichigo.

"I met Sado-san on the way here, so I guess he sent ours together." said Ryo without looking away from her book.

"Where's Uryu? I heard he was coming to?" asked Ichigo.

"Oh… I'm sure he'll be here soon." answered Orihime.

"He's not coming." said Chad.

"Chad!" shouted Orihime.

"It's alright Orihime." said Ryo putting away her book.

"It might be better if he didn't come." said Tatsuki.

"You know, cause out of all of us… he's the most complicated, and complicated things are fragile. That's how it is." said Ryo.

"He's probably the most fragile out of us all. If he's not coming, maybe it's for the best." said Chad.

"If who's not coming?" asked Uryu.

"Uryu." said everyone.

"I said I was going to train because I couldn't accept losing to those Shinigami. Now I'm ready for a rematch, and I'll go wherever I have to for it." said Uryu.

"Uryu… Thanks." said Orihime as walked up to Uryu and bowed.

"No… don't thank me. It's got nothing to do with Kuchiki-san. Can't you understand that?" said Uryu.

"Uryu you… you walked all the way here in those goofy-looking close, you are studlier then I thought." said Ichigo snickering a bit.

"They… They're not goofy-looking!"retorted Uryu.

"Hey the gang's all here, excellent." Urahara literally song.

"Oh. What about Unahana-kun?" asked Orihime.

"Yeah, we can't leave him behind." said Tatsuki.

"I thought he'd be here by now." said Ryo.

"You two don't look worried." said Uryu as he looked at Ichigo and Chad.

"Kenji is always like this." said Ichigo.

"He'll be here. He just loves to be fashionably late." said Chad.

"Well then come inside, I'll explain how to get to Soul Society. Please listen carefully. Otherwise… you won't make it there alive." said Urahara ominously.

Urahara Shoten Basement

"Wow! I had no Idea this huge space was underneath Kisuke-san's store! It's cool! It's like a secret base!" Orihime half shouted with glee and excitement.

"Cool?" Questioned Ichigo.

"I'm touched! What a sublime reaction!" said Tesai in tears.

"hee hee. Thanks." said Orihime to Tesai's compliment.

"Orihime's got a gift to making friends with people she just met." said Ryo.

"She's the opposite of these guys." said Tatsuki looking at Chad, and Uryu.

'How will they do over there?' thought Ichigo as he looked at the two.

"Hey! What's that look, Kurosaki?" asked Uryu.

"Okay kiddies! Pay attention please, and away we go!" sung Urahara.

Urahara snapped his fingers, and four rectangular bars covered in paper appeared out of thin air. The bars formed a rectangular gateway.

"This is Senkai Mon, the tunnel world gate. This gate leads to Soul Society. Please listen carefully. I'm about to tell you how to pall through this gate without dying." said Urahara ominously.

* * *

**Drago: So that's the end of Chapter 2 hope you like it. If you have any questions just pm me if you want up to you.**

**Mystery Woman: Drago-kun when are you going to reveal me to the readers who don't know who I am.**

**Drago: Hopefully the readers already know, if not then you should read the bleach manga to catch up .**

**M.W. So not yet then. (Puppy Dog Pout's at Drago)**

**Drago: How about I let you open the next chapter as your self. (Completely falling for Puppy Dog Pout)**

**M.W. Arigato Drago-Kun!**

**Drago Out **


End file.
